


Little Little Wife

by Narikso



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: N新V泥薇 幼女人妻 康特 雷
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Little Little Wife

V突然把尼禄的手放在他的肚子上，薄薄的肚皮微微隆起。

尼禄揉了揉V的小肚子，V趴在他肩上，“你再往上点。”

“恩？”

“对，就是这里。”V亲吻着尼禄的耳垂，轻轻咬着，说话暧昧不清，“那是子宫，你都顶到子宫里了。”

不出所料，尼禄脸红了。V喜欢尼禄无论交合过多少次，每每听到挑逗的话都会脸红的样子。

“你怎么……”

“我喜欢你顶到里面。”V扭着腰，瘦弱的胳膊环住尼禄的脖子，“你就没有感受过吗？我的子宫因为性欲下沉，你的前段触碰到紧闭的入口，然后闯进来，来来回回……”

V的声音稚嫩却低沉，混着青涩的砂糖和浓稠的咖啡。小手按住尼禄的头，凑上去跟尼禄接吻。因为V太矮，尼禄不得不俯下身子低着头。V的舌尖先是舔着他的薄唇，小猫舔奶似的亲吻尼禄上翘的嘴角。接着大胆地闯进去，舌尖点过尼禄牙齿，不停引诱青年人与他交缠，尼禄尝出了奶香味。V站直了还不到他的腰，多喝牛奶才能长高。

在亲吻中，尼禄很快占据上风，V退了出来，咬着他的脖子，不痛不痒。

尼禄问：“你是怎么用吟诗的调子说出这样的话？”

V没有回答，他被尼禄按在床上，整个人笼罩在青年的阴影下。尼禄一个手都快圈住他瘦弱的大腿，V的腿根有几点青紫吻痕，两片白嫩的贝肉被肉棒撑开。他这个年龄，女阴本不应该是现在这般肥嫩，谁让他被肏熟了，阴蒂被摸大了点，穿紧身裤的时候被摩擦到甚至会高潮。还有那处花芯，处女般的粉色被肏成了熟妇的红，胯骨也比同龄人要宽，他没几两肉的身体也就屁股上的肉多点。

可他的身体无疑是带有淫靡和诗意的美丽。发育期中的骨架远比不上尼禄的健壮，脖子纤细，锁骨分明，上半身布满黑色的纹身，多少让人觉得V是个坏孩子。而V不是坏孩子，他只是一个已为人妻的好孩子。他会被抚摸，滚烫的手指沿着纹身，玩弄他的乳头，抚摸他的脊椎，掰开蚌肉，伸进甜蜜的花园。V的乳头被龟头摩擦过，上面沾了些晶莹的淫液，顺着身体滑下来。他的乳头无论被玩弄多少次都是一副未经开发的样子，小小的乳孔还有淡棕色的乳粒，幼嫩又可爱。

尼禄按住V的腰，V太过纤细，尼禄总担心会不会伤害到V。尼禄的大拇指按到了肚皮上的凸起，他想起V的话，向上移动，V抓住他的手。

“你难受吗？”

“不……”V望着他，翠色欲流的眼睛舒服地眯起来。

尼禄了然，开始操弄他。V抓他手的力度更大了，可那么小的一双手，再加上V也没多少力气，连尼禄的皮肤都挠不破，还有点痒。

V叫着尼禄的名字，他模模糊糊看见尼禄结实的胸肌上流下汗滴。

他白皙的肥蚌变红了，肉穴不停流着淫水。来回的操弄让宫颈口酥酥麻麻，V第一次被操到宫颈口还会喊疼，那时候尼禄进也不是出也不是，V不想毁了第一次，让尼禄继续操进来。也许是小孩子的身体很快就能被操开，V逐渐适应了，但仍然疼痛。疼痛和快感却让他上了瘾，他能感觉到子宫在发烫发骚，渴望被尼禄继续粗暴对待。

但尼禄总会因为他是个小孩而温柔对待，这让V恼火。在性爱上他们应该站在同一条线，他要享受更多的乐趣。他竭尽全力让尼禄失去自制，让尼禄分开他的双腿，把他按在家里的任何地方操干。

尼禄低声喘息着，不同于小孩子勾人又奶声奶气的呻吟，青年的声音成熟却躁动。尼禄按着V的子宫，他的肉棒顶了进去，V失去控制地叫着，声音突然尖细甜腻，脚趾胡乱地划着床单，尼禄退出来，又操进去，V的花心伸出讨好般流出一滩淫水。

“呜……”

V发出受欺负的奶猫叫声，尼禄挠挠他的下巴，V眯起眼睛，乖巧地向尼禄示好。

花心还在被操弄，肉穴待不下去那么多淫水，随着操弄流出来。

V的肉穴收紧，求尼禄慢一点，尼禄问：“你要高潮了？”

“不是……不是这种感觉。”V咬住牙齿，不再说下去。

尼禄装作不懂，按住V想要合拢的大腿，比刚才更粗暴地操着小穴。V抓着床单，颤抖着身子，骚穴突然喷出大量的淫水，尼禄退出来，骚穴没了阻拦，喷得水更多了。

“哇哦。”

尼禄的小腹都骚水喷到了，水滴顺着腹肌滑下来。

“我还要，你别停下来。”V躺在床上喘气，催促尼禄，脚丫子轻轻踹了踹尼禄的肉棒。V的脚丫子跟尼禄挺立的肉棒差不多长。

尼禄一把握住V的脚丫，不怀好意地挠挠脚心，V皱眉对着长不大的男孩说：“你在床上应该玩这里。”

V扯开湿润的骚穴，尼禄能看见里面饥渴的媚肉在抽搐着。骚穴里还有黏糊糊的淫液，不知道是V的还是尼禄的。

“好吧，等我操完你我就玩其他地方。”尼禄故作叹息，重新将肉棒对准穴口。

“乖孩子。”

“等等，你才是孩子！”

龟头在蚌肉间滑动，猛地操了进去，V仰起脖子，舒服地喘息着。尼禄握着V的脚踝，让V的腰部悬空，骚穴面朝上，更容易被操弄。光洁的蚌肉被尼禄刺刺的阴毛挠得又疼又痒，幼小的阴蒂和小阴唇快被尼禄操进骚穴里，抽插出来的淫水顺着股缝都流到腰上了。

“尼禄……”

V喊着尼禄的名字。他想让尼禄摸他的子宫，可尼禄好像喜欢上扯开他双腿的感觉，他只好自己摸向子宫，压下去，隔着肚皮摸到操进他子宫的肉棒。

V一手按着肚皮，一手捏着他的阴蒂。他喜欢提高自己性爱的快感，丝毫不照顾一下尼禄。谁让他是小孩子呢，小孩子哪里需要照顾大人。

滚烫的浓精在V的子宫里释放，V的脚踝还被尼禄抓着，骚穴大开。小孩子的子宫吃不下那么多的精液，想偷偷从子宫里溜走。尼禄的龟头还顶在子宫口不让过多的精液一窝蜂地逃出去。

V的骚穴里不仅有一堆精液，还有逐渐胀大的肉棒。他的小肚子鼓起一个小小的幅度。尼禄好奇，大手压在V的手上，V还未阻止他，尼禄就按下去。

V闷声呻吟一声，精液被尼禄从子宫里挤压出去，尼禄好心将龟头拔出来。骚穴得到释放的恩准，缓缓流出混着花汁的白稠。V的腰还悬空着，穴口的白稠半天留不下来，越堆越多，尼禄顺着白稠的润滑，又操了进去。

V偏过头，瞅了眼挂在墙上的表：“我猜你要操我操到三点。”

“小孩子不能说操。”

“好吧，花Q。”

“嘿！”

V理直气壮：“跟你学的。”

“我……算了我觉得我改不了。”

“一个坏消息，我觉得我只能清醒到两点。所以有一个小时你要自己加油。”

尼禄耸肩，不以为然：“好吧，我努力把你操醒。”

V发挥自己虚弱的本质，两点准时被操晕，像一只吃饱喝足的黑猫任性地呼呼大睡，到五点都没睡醒。把尼禄憋屈坏了。

尼禄收拾完去做晚餐，V才醒了，尼禄看了他一眼：“你是不是故意的？”

V点点头：“你觉得呢？”

“……晚上吃什么？”

尼禄不跟小孩子理论，去厨房打开冰箱。V休息得不错，穿好衣服，趿拉着黑猫小拖鞋跟尼禄钻进厨房。

但尼禄是个长不大的大男孩，V深知这一点。翌日，他在被窝里用下身的肥蚌让尼禄的晨勃在他的骚穴里发泄掉，整理好围裙，饭桌上整整齐齐摆着热乎的早餐。

尼禄喝了一口牛奶，拽过V。V不爱穿衣服，上身光着，下面只穿了齐逼小热裤，系了个缀着云朵边的洁白围裙。他把牛奶喂给小妻子，小妻子吞不下那么多，牛奶顺着小妻子的脸流到锁骨上。

尼禄隔着围裙吮吸小妻子的奶尖，他嘴里还有奶味，仿佛刚喝过小妻子为他产的奶。他用牙齿温柔咬着小妻子的奶头，有围裙的遮挡，他能稍微用力些，让小妻子嗯嗯啊啊地情动，空虚的骚穴吐出淫水。

齐逼热裤紧紧贴在两片蚌肉上，勾出一个小巧可爱的骆驼蹄。小妻子配合他脱下热裤，露出滴水的花唇。

尼禄让V坐在他身上，拿过V的那份早餐，喂给V。

V的花唇贴在尼禄粗糙的牛仔裤上，扭着腰摩擦着牛仔裤，骚水更多了。

“我不想吃饭，尼禄……”

“不行，不吃饭哪里有力气，可不能半小时就睡过去。”

尼禄插起小火腿肠，喂给V，V不情愿地嚼着，尼禄看见V想把手指伸进小穴里，贴心地说：“你要是自己摸，我就不碰你。”

“尼禄。”V半恼怒地叫着他，停止了动作。

“我们吃饭。”

V头一次在十分钟内吃晚饭，一鼓作气拉开尼禄的裤拉链。尼禄把他按在餐桌上操，小妻子的腿都够不到地下，被操到腿合不拢，骚穴红肿的样子可怜极了。

尼禄收拾好，要出一趟门，小妻子想起什么，从餐桌上爬起来，踢开脚边的热裤，就系着歪歪扭扭的白围裙，走路的时候骚穴还滴出子宫里含不下的淫液，地板都滴上了，V今天有的忙了。

小妻子走到玄关，扯扯尼禄的衣角，仰着头看尼禄，把凌乱的黑发别在耳后，脸颊还有高潮的羞红。V指指他的嘴唇。

尼禄笑起来，俯下身亲吻他的小妻子。


End file.
